Dragon's Script
by farmgirl3e
Summary: I have brought Eragon into the 18th centry and have changed the entire way of it. Please check it out and send in review so I can improve!


**The Egg**

No one believed in the dragons. No one knew. Not in till it was almost too late to do anything for them.

Eragon, a twelve-year-old boy with brown hair and eyes, was walking home from his job of selling eggs and buying the food for dinner that night (Sometimes his mother would do that kind of job) or maybe for tomorrow's lunch. To him, the job he had was a girl's job. "Why do I have to this job?" he questioned the honeybees next to a hive. No one answered. No one ever did. He had asked himself that same question everyday.

Reaching home 3:00 p.m., he put the food that he bought away and cleared the table of the grimy dishes. Today was that kind of non-stop work. There had been many days like this one ever since Eragon's father died in a fight about stopping people from buying liquor and cigars. Heading outside to the chicken coop, he started to clean off the feathers from the nests and take all the delicious eggs. He strolled carelessly back into the house to put away the eggs and go out to play in the fields. When he hurried out the front door, his foot connected with something dwarf size object that was solid. After few seconds of Eragon jumping around in pain he looked down to see a blue and silver egg lying on the step. He bent slowly to pick it up when he heard his mother drive up. He stuffed the tiny thing into his pocket and rushed to his room to examine it more closely.

Eragon's mother, Kathy walked through the doorway with all the bags of food that she had picked up in her arms. When she saw all the food already there, she called out to Eragon sadly, "Oh honey, I thought I would pick up the food today." Being thirty-five year-old, an old women and with a bad back, she constantly wanted everything perfect. Since that could never happen with a twelve year-old boy and a seven year-old girl without a father to care for them, Kathy never looked toward the new mornings.

"Hello mommy!" thundered Kate as usual. She talked so loud that all kinds of creatures were afraid of her. That could have been the reason that no one took her on any hunting adventures even though she begged them.

"Shhh darling, how many times do I have to tell you not to scream and to keep your voice down in the house so you don't have to give mommy a headache?" asked Maggie exasperatedly at her daughter.

Kate did not answer. Her mother questioned her without ever getting an answer so she was not going to start. Kate had been five when she started to speak loud so that she could scare away all the bad spirits. Now that she was seven, the whole family had thought she would have grown out of it but no such luck ever came to the Cruise family. "Mommy, can I go out in the forest to play with Eragon?" called Kate.

"Well…ask Eragon if he wants to go out with you honey." yelled Maggie up the stairs to Kate.

"Oh I will mom." said Kate. She than walked across the hall to Eragon's room with the door closed. She knocked and called through the door, "Eragon, can we go out to the forest like you promised we would do?"

"NO! Go away! Can't you see that I'm busy right now?" cried Eragon with such force that Kate ran to her room to hide away from the tornado in Eragon room. She had no idea that at that same moment, Eragon was studying the egg with so much concentration that he did not hear exactly what Kate had said. He had just yelled at Kate for bothering him so he could study the egg much more closely.

The egg seemed to be a midnight blue color with silver hair-like stands of lines going across one another in all directions. As he looked more closely, he realized that the lines would have to mean something of the sort. If you looked at it, there could be some letters distinguished though out the entire scribble of lines.

"Young man, you get right down here and tell me why your sister is crying her eyes out and talking gibberish to me." called his mother.

She sounded hysterical to Eragon so he rushed down to his red-in-the-face mother. "What do you want mom? I'm kind of busy at the time so can you explain the tantrum going on here." As soon as he said those words he wished that he hadn't spoken at all. His mother flopped down right next to Kate and started to cry as much as her. Kate was so surprised that she stopped crying to watch her mother better.

"Mom? Are you alright?" asked Eragon. He had so much on his mind that now seeing his mother go completely ballistic he realized what he must have done. "Mom, I'm sorry, I seriously don't know what came over me!" he said tears in the corners of his eyes. "Mom, if you don't stop crying, I'm going to start crying myself."

Tears still streaming down her face, Kate said, "Honey, oh honey! I'm so sorry… you father is not here anymore and it is very difficult for me to concentrate on everything. Will you forgive my insolence? Please?"


End file.
